Problem: In his chemistry class, Kevin took 5 tests. His scores were 84, 92, 98, 94, and 97. What was his average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $84 + 92 + 98 + 94 + 97 = 465$ His average score is $465 \div 5 = 93$.